The Fruit of Your Hardwork
by reauvafs
Summary: Hari istimewa yang terjadi sekali dalam setahun itu sudah semakin dekat. Jika mereka bukan orang populer berkepribadian baik, adalah hal wajar untuk menyediakan strategi agar mereka tidak menyesal. Yang jadi pertanyaannya, apakah Zenitsu dan kawan-kawan bisa mendapatkan 'perhatian' dari gadis-gadis penghuni mansion kupu-kupu? #ValentineFI2020


Jika ada yang bertanya tentang sikap Agatsuma Zenitsu, jawaban bervariasi akan muncul. Kamado Tanjirou cemas dengan sikap bergantungnya. Selama mereka menjadi rekan seperjalanan, pemuda pemilik napas petir itu kerap mengeluhkan banyak hal. Dari misi yang tak ada habisnya, Oni yang selalu mengincarnya, bahkan sampai Tanjirou yang harus pergi mengerjakan misi sendirian dan meninggalkannya, semua ia keluhkan dengan suara yang sangat, sangat _berisik._

_Padahal dia kuat,_ pikir Tanjirou dalam hati. Ia memang belum lihat seperti apa kemampuan Zenitsu yang sebenarnya, tapi dari bau-nya saja Tanjirou tahu ia punya potensi yang sama dengannya.

Gadis-gadis penghuni mansion kupu-kupu sepertinya telah menyediakan jawaban yang sama terhadap pertanyaan seperti itu. Tidak ada dari mereka yang berhasil menghindar dari rayuan Zenitsu. Semula ia terlihat aneh dengan rambut mencolok serta senyumnya setiap kali ada gadis yang tak sengaja berpapasan dengannya, namun ketika ajakan minum teh ia tawarkan, mereka sepakat menganggap Zenitsu adalah orang yang harus _diwaspadai. _

_Kami di sini ada untuk merawat kalian yang terluka,_ ungkap salah satu gadis yang tak ingin disebut namanya yang pernah _terlibat_ pesta minum tehnya. _Tapi, dia … dia selalu saja bilang nikah, nikah, nikah._

Dua jawaban di atas lebih condong pada hal negatif yang dimiliki Zenitsu, namun beruntunglah ia ketika ada orang yang menaruh hormat padanya. Keberaniannya dalam mengajak gadis manapun untuk menjadi istri dianggap heroik oleh sebagian orang. Pada dasarnya, tidak semua orang punya mental baja begitu. Kaum yang takut maju layaknya lelaki pemberani ini bahkan tidak segan menganggap Zenitsu sebagai _guru _dalam urusan asmara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Fruit of Your Hardwork  
**

**Kimetsu no Yaiba belongs to Gotouge Koyoharu**

_**Warning(s): Zenitsu ft. his unpopular friends, nameless Murata's friends, unreliable cooking advice, and their attempt to get happiness. Also TanAo because I love them.**_

_**#ValentineFI2020**_

"Apa yang kali ini mau kita bicarakan?" seorang pemuda berbisik pada segerombol temannya. Mereka sedang berada di salah satu ruangan kosong di mansion, membuat lingkaran keakraban, dan berusaha semaksimal mungkin tidak mengeluarkan suara sehingga ketahuan jika mereka mangkir dari latihan.

(Sebenarnya mereka bisa menyebutkan alasan seperti 'kaki masih sakit', tapi itu tidak berlaku bagi satu orang saja di sini)

"Setelah lihat kalender, aku sadar tentang sesuatu." Sosok 'bos' di perkumpulan itu menjawab. Ia menyempatkan diri menengok ke arah pintu, memastikan tidak ada langkah kaki bergerak mendekati tempat sakral ini, ketika ketakutannya tak terbukti, ia mengeluarkan pertanyaan, "Apa kalian juga sadar?"

Merasai pengikutnya tak mengerti petunjuk yang diberikannya, ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan membuang sekuat-kuatnya. Ini adalah bagian terpenting. Jika ia ragu barang sedetik, nasib semua orang di sini akan kembali ke titik awal.

"_**VALENTINE**__! _SEKARANG BULAN FEBRUARI! ITU ARTINYA DUA MINGGU LAGI _**VALENTINE**__!"_

Dibanding mengingatkan situasi mereka yang sedang menjadi buron, mereka justru mendapat pencerahan saat kata sakral itu terdengar. Salah satu pengikut—Murata namanya—menjadi orang pertama yang menanggapi dan berkata, "Kau benar!"

"Hari di mana semua wanita di seluruh dunia menyambungkan benang merah pada orang yang mereka cintai," ujar si pemimpin, "hari di mana kita menyatakan menang dari keadaan_ ini_."

"Mimpi membayangkan gadis-gadis cantik itu memberi cokelat buatan mereka benar-benar _indah_ sampai-sampai aku _nggak_ mau bangun," seseorang menginterupsi. Wajahnya sempat berseri-seri karena delusi wanita cantik pemilik mansion ini memberikannya tanda kasih sayang, namun sayang semua itu luntur kala ia melanjutkan, "Tapi … gimana caranya mereka mau memberikan kita benda _suci_ itu kalau—" _kalau mereka saja tidak kenal dan menyukai kita?_

"Aku selalu mempertanyakan itu selama 16 tahun aku hidup." Karena paham ucapan selanjutnya akan terasa menyakitkan, sang pemimpin memotong ucapannya. "Makanya aku ingin tanya kalian semua. Apa solusi tepat untuk memecahkan masalah ini?"

"Percayakan pada takdir?"

"Kau mau menyia-nyiakan bulan ini dan menyesalinya bulan depan?"

"Minta mereka buatkan?"

"Terakhir kuingat, mereka beramai-ramai mengejarku cuma karena _manjuu_ yang hilang satu."

"Oi, itu sih _nyuri._" Murata mengoreksi pernyataannya. "Daripada main tebak-tebakan, mending kamu kasih tahu kita sekarang, _Agatsuma_."

"Inilah alasan kenapa kalian _nggak _populer juga." Zenitsu mendapati semua pandangan mata sinis mengarah padanya. Meskipun ia dianggap sebagai guru dalam urusan asmara, ia tak ubahnya seperti semua orang di sini; tidak menarik dan tidak populer. "Hubungan pria dan wanita ibarat memancing. Wanita layaknya ikan yang berenang ke sana ke mari dengan membawa manis-manisan di dalam daging mereka."

"Lalu?"

"Kita itu _pemancingnya_," Zenitsu menekankan ucapannya, "kalau kita cuma berdiam diri di pinggir kolam dan menunggu ikannya datang dengan sendirinya, mau sampai kapan pun juga, kita _nggak _akan bisa mendapatkannya. Pada akhirnya kita bakal mati kelaparan dan musafir yang kebetulan lewat bakal menertawakan kita sambil bilang '_oh, bodohnya dia. Padahal banyak hal di sekitarnya yang bisa dia jadikan alat pancing'_._"_

Murata ingin berargumentasi soal kenapa harus ada musafir lewat dan kenapa pula ia mengetahui keinginan 'kita' yang ingin mendapatkan ikan, tapi Zenitsu kembali mengeluarkan petuahnya, "Di sisi lain, kalau kita mau berinisiatif mengubah ranting atau apapun menjadi pancingan, kita pasti bisa memancing."

"Belum tentu ikannya bisa kita _dapetin_, 'kan?"

"Memang ada kemungkinan seperti itu," si pemuda berambut pirang mengangguk paham, "tapi, peluangnya jauh lebih terbuka lebar ketimbang duduk diam tanpa melakukan sesuatu."

Persetujuan dari beberapa pihak terdengar setelahnya. Zenitsu bukanlah pembicara yang baik—kebanyakan orang malas mendengar ocehannya—tetapi untuk urusan seperti ini, ia tidak mengerti kenapa baik kepala maupun mulutnya dapat bersinkronisasi dengan sangat baik.

Ketika bisik-bisik antar anggota selesai, Zenitsu meneruskan pembahasannya, "Jadi, apa kalian udah tau apa yang mau dilakukan?"

Mereka yang kembali melongo benar-benar membuatnya ingin berteriak sekali lagi. Masih belum beristri meski mereka bisa mati kapan saja sudah menyedihkan, lantas kenapa mereka masih saja tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan semudah itu?

_Yah, kita rekan di dalam kesenangan dan kesusahan. Harus saling tolong menolong. Harus sabar. _

Kalimat yang hendak ia ucapkan bersifat rahasia. Zenitsu memberikan mereka gestur agar mendekatkan diri padanya.

"Cinta itu dimulai dari frekuensi kebersamaan. Maka dari itu, kita harus sering-sering bantu mereka, ringankan beban kerja mereka, dan dengan sendirinya, mereka pasti akan menganggap kita istimewa."

* * *

**_Exhibit One: Kocho Shinobu_**

Pagi yang dingin di awal februari sempat membuat Shinobu ingin memberi kelonggaran waktu bagi tubuhnya untuk bersembunyi di balik selimut, namun ketika ia teringat jumlah penghuni mansion akhir-akhir ini lebih banyak dari yang biasa, ia tak tega membiarkan Aoi menyiapkan makan pagi sendirian. Tanpa membuang waktu, ia segera merapihkan diri dan keluar dari kamar tidur.

_Aku lagi pengen makan tahu._ Shinobu mempercepat langkahnya kala kakinya yang dilapisi kaus kaki terasa dingin setiap melangkah. Ia harus melewati ruang makan apabila ingin mencapai dapur. Ketika ia hendak membuka pintu ruang makan, suara banyak orang membuatnya terkejut.

"SELAMAT PAGI, KOCHO-_SAN_!"

Shinobu disambut oleh lima _kisatsutai_ yang masih berstatus sebagai pasien di mansionnya. Ia tak hapal semua nama mereka, terutama karena mereka semua menunduk hormat dan rambutnya dominan hitam kecuali satu orang berambut pirang di tengah.

Ia tidak boleh terus terkejut. Shinobu adalah seorang Hashira, seorang pemilik mansion kupu-kupu- sekaligus ahli farmasi nomor satu di organisasi Pemburu Iblis ini. Apa yang mereka lakukan sejujurnya bukanlah hal aneh—adalah wajar menyapa siapapun di pagi hari—jadi tidak ada alasan baginya untuk mempertanyakan kenapa anggota muda seperti Agatsuma Zenitsu bergabung dengan _senior_ yang lebih tua darinya.

"Pagi, semuanya." Shinobu memasang senyum manis seperti biasa. "Kalian semangat sekali."

"Si-silakan duduk di sini, Kocho-_san!_" salah satu dari mereka menarik kursi yang tak jauh dari tempat Shinobu berdiri.

Tentunya hal itu membuat Shinobu kebingungan. Sang Hashira Serangga bertanya, "Lho, buat apa?"

"Kami sudah menyiapkan _sarapan_ untuk Anda."

Shinobu mengawasi gerak-gerik mereka sembari bertanya, "Untuk?"

"Sebagai _apresiasi _karena Anda sudah mengobati kami semua."

Rasa curiga yang semula tergambar jelas dari tatapan mata Shinobu perlahan sirna ketika ia menurut dan duduk di kursi yang telah disiapkan. Murata tidak percaya dengan keadaan ini. Semua yang direncanakan Zenitsu benar-benar sukses besar.

_**[Setiap wanita akan senang jika harinya diawali oleh sapaan, senyuman, dan sarapan]**_

_Kau menang kali ini, Agatsuma._ Murata diam-diam mengakui kekalahannya. Ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang menganggap ide tersebut terlalu berbahaya, apalagi jika ditujukan oleh Kocho Shinobu, tetapi ternyata anggapan itu tidak benar.

"Aku—_kami _harap makanan ini cocok dengan selera Anda." Entah sejak kapan Zenitsu menghilang dari barisan untuk mengambil nampan dan meletakkannya di meja tempat Shinobu duduk. Semangkuk nasi, seporsi sup miso, dan sepiring ikan tertata rapi di sana.

"Ini …_ beneran_ boleh aku makan?" Shinobu memastikan sekali lagi.

Mereka membalas dalam satu suara, "Tentu saja! Silakan!"

Shinobu memberikan mereka senyum kaku beberapa saat sebelum pandangannya kembali terpusat pada makanan di depannya. Seharusnya ia yang menyediakan makanan, bukannya disediakan begini. Menolak niatan baik mereka juga tidak baik, terutama … tahu yang menggenang di dalam sup keruh itu menggugah selera.

Lima pasang mata yang menatapnya dari berbagai arah sungguh mengganggunya. Shinobu memecahkan ketegangan yang tanpa sadar tercipta, "Kalian _nggak _makan?"

"Su-sudah." setengah dari mereka menjawab dengan gugup sembari mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Jangan kaku gitu, ah." Shinobu menepuk kedua tangannya dan membuat mereka terkejut. "Tenang aja. Aku_ menghargai _usaha kalian, kok."

Mengetahui mereka bernapas lega, Shinobu segera mengambil mangkuk sup miso dan menyesap kuahnya perlahan. Ketika rasa hambar terasa di lidah, ia berhenti menyesap. Terkadang memang ada kejadian di mana seseorang tak dapat membuat dashi menyatu sehingga rasa supnya menjadi hambar.

Shinobu mencoba berpikir positif. Ia mengembalikan mangkuk tersebut ke meja dan mengambil sumpit untuk mengambil ikan goreng. Daging yang sulit dikoyak dan bagian dalam yang terlalu cerah sempat membuat Shinobu ragu apakah ingin mencicipinya atau tidak, tetapi mengingat mereka yang sudah susah payah menyediakan hal sederhana seperti sarapan ini … ia tak punya pilihan selain mencicipi.

_Sudah jelas ikan goreng ini masih jauh dari matang,_ pikir Shinobu ketika ia berhasil mengunyah daging ikan yang begitu sulit ia ambil dengan sumpit. Ini gawat. Jangankan memakan setengah, Shinobu yakin ia tak dapat memakan lauk yang jelas-jelas hanya digoreng sebentar ini. Sup hambar barusan memang bisa ia seruput sampai habis—itu jika ia mau bertahan dengan bau langu yang entah berasal dari mana—kemudian berterima kasih pada mereka.

_Ah, kalau nasi pasti aman. _Shinobu mengambil nasi dan memakannya bersamaan dengan ikan dominan mentah itu. Nasi yang lembek saat masuk mulut dan alot saat digigit memberinya poin tambahan. _Oke, mereka benar-benar harus belajar __**masak.**_

"A-Aku berterima kasih sama usaha kalian," ujar Shinobu sembari mengusap-usapkan keningnya, "tapi kalau boleh jujur, masakan kalian ini … perlu banyak_ perbaikan_."

Kelima Pemburu Iblis itu saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Shinobu melanjutkan, "_Dashi_ dan pasta miso harus menyatu dengan air mendidih agar rasa kuahnya tidak hambar. Ikannya juga, kalian harus mengecek tingkat kematangannya dengan mengiris sedikit bagian ikannya. Lalu nasi … tolong, tolong sekali, jangan sering-sering diaduk. Perhatikan juga airnya."

Mereka hanya dapat mengeluarkan suara 'oh' dan memasang wajah setengah bingung setengah panik beberapa saat sebelum para _senior_ itu menyerang _junior_-nya dengan ribuan pertanyaan sembari berbisik.

"Ini idemu, sih!"

"Kok _nyalahin_ aku kalo udah gini?!"

"Harusnya kita minta tolong Tanjirou."

"Kenapa kalian _nggak _bantu aku pas lagi kebingungan nyampur kaldu sup sekaligus balik ikan?"

"'Kan kamu sendiri yang bilang mau jadi _koki_ di misi pertama ini!"

"Ah, _nggak_ inget, tuh."

Shinobu menangkap raut wajah dan bisikan mereka sebagai rasa takut karena telah membuatkan sesuatu yang tidak layak untuknya. Ia berkata lagi, "Tapi, terima kasih sudah membuatkanku _sarapan. _Niatan kalian sudah cukup baik. Ngomong-ngomong kalian _nggak_ latihan?"

"Su-sudah," jawab mereka dengan ragu-ragu, "rencananya … kita mau latihan lagi abis bagi-bagi _sarapan_ ke yang lain."

"Hah? Sarapan?" sang Pilar Serangga bingung bukan main. _Jangan-jangan—_

"Iya, rencananya kita mau buatkan sarapan untuk semua orang." Berulang kali disikut oleh teman-temannya, akhirnya Zenitsu angkat bicara. "Jadi, makanya … makanannya … semua bahan makanannya sudah kita pakai."

Shinobu memberi mereka senyum yang sangat lebar. Orang biasa akan menganggap itu manis, tapi sebagai Pemburu Iblis yang berulang kali berhadapan dengannya, mereka ingin sekali kabur secepat yang mereka bisa. Sumpit yang berada di tangan Shinobu patah, urat-urat di pelipisnya muncul, kemudian ia mengeluarkan ultimatum pada lima serangkai tersebut.

"Jangan coba-coba ke dapur lagi … _**ya**_?"

* * *

_**Exhibit Two: Tsuyuri Kanao**_

Jumlah kontestan pencari kebahagiaan _valentine_ mendadak hanya tersisa Zenitsu dan Murata. Alasan klasik seperti mengerjakan misi atau ingin istirahat kerap dikeluarkan mereka yang mengundurkan diri tidak terhormat, tapi Zenitsu tahu mereka adalah kura-kura yang bersembunyi di dalam tempurungnya hanya karena kena satu pukulan dari bos pertama. Dua orang bermental baja ini memutuskan untuk mengganti strategi dan mengunjungi _dojo_ tempat Tsuyuri Kanao biasanya ada.

"Kau yakin?" Murata agak was-was dengan rencana ini.

"Percaya aja, deh."

Gadis penyandang gelar _tsuguko_ itu sedang mencari-cari sesuatu. Ia tidak menengok ke belakang untuk sekadar mengetahui kedatangan tiga rekan sesama Pemburu Iblisnya. Zenitsu melangkah duluan mendahului dua _senior_nya dan mencapai tempat Kanao berada.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Kanao menoleh pada si penanya. Gadis itu sedikit kebingungan untuk menjelaskan keadaan yang sedang ia alami, tetapi ia tak dapat mengucapkannya. Zenitsu mengamatinya, matanya berhenti pada aksesori rambut Kanao yang absen dari tempatnya. Pemuda itu bertanya, "Kuncir kupu-kupumu hilang?"

Ia mungkin terlihat panik ketika Zenitsu menebak apa yang sedang ia rasakan, tetapi Kanao tak mempermasalahkan itu dan ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Biar aku dan Murata-_san_ bantu, deh." Zenitsu menunjuk _senior_nya yang masih berdiri dari kejauhan. Murata melambaikan tangannya dengan grogi. Kanao mengangguk sekali lagi sebagai tanda persetujuan untuk membantunya.

_**[Wanita itu akan senang jika ada orang yang membantunya menyelesaikan permasalahan yang ia miliki]**_

Benar-benar jenius. Mereka melakukan pencarian pada kuncir rambut yang sebenarnya sudah mereka temukan sejak awal. Benda berbentuk kupu-kupu itu tersimpan di dalam kantong celana Murata dan siap dikeluarkan saat Kanao terlalu serius melihat ke satu sudut dan terkejut kala mereka menemukannya. Murata sempat menanyakan soal dari mana benda ini Zenitsu dapatkan. Pemuda berambut pirang itu bilang ia menemukan benda tersebut di suatu tempat dan saat ia melihat Kanao tak mengenakan aksesorinya, Zenitsu langsung memanfaatkan hal itu menjadi rencana selanjutnya.

_Ah, dia terlalu fokus lihat ke ujung matras sebelah sana. _

Zenitsu memberinya isyarat untuk menjalankan strategi mereka dan Murata segera mengeluarkan benda tersebut dan memasang wajah terkejut sembari berteriak, "Ah, aku menemukannya!"

Kedua _junior_nya memusatkan pandangan padanya. Kuncir kupu-kupu berada di tangan Murata. Kanao menghampirinya dan menunduk berkali-kali sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Senyum yang ia arahkan pada Murata (dan Zenitsu, karena secara tidak langsung ia adalah penyambung mereka) benar-benar membuat keduanya tersipu malu.

"Nah, syukur udah ketemu, ya." Zenitsu menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Untuk merayakannya, kita minum teh bareng, yuk—"

"Kanao!"

Suara pintu _dojo_ dibuka dan kemunculan gadis paling disiplin di mansion ini membuat ketiganya berhenti bicara. Kanzaki Aoi berlari menghampiri mereka dan menunjukkan sesuatu di tangannya sembari berkata, "Tadi kamu ninggalin kuncirmu di kamarku. Padahal udah kubilang jangan sampai lupa kalau baru abis potong rambut."

Kanao mengingat-ingat kembali kebenaran cerita Aoi barusan. Ia sempat pergi ke kamar Aoi untuk minta dipotongkan rambut, lalu setelah ia keluar dari kamar, ia sadar ia kehilangan kuncir rambut. Kanao melihat kuncir kupu-kupu di tangan Murata dan bertanya di dalam hatinya. _Lalu ini punya siapa?_

"Lho, itu bukannya punya—"

"Kanao, Aoi." Suara wanita yang dikenal baik oleh seluruh penghuni mansion kupu-kupu terdengar. Shinobu memasuki _dojo_ dengan rambut terurai tanpa kuncir rambut. "Apa kalian liat kuncirku? Aku sempat meninggalkannya di mejaku, tapi pas aku balik ke sana udah _nggak_—"

Shinobu menghentikan ucapannya kala kuncir rambutnya berada di tangan Murata, Zenitsu berwajah panik, Kanao tak mengenakan aksesori rambutnya, dan Aoi memegang kuncir rambut milik Kanao.

"Murata-_san … _Agatsuma -_kun …."_

"NGGAK, INI BUKAN AKU, INI AGATSUMA—"

* * *

Setelah mendapatkan _ceramah_ seharian oleh Shinobu, Zenitsu menjadi satu-satunya kontestan yang tersisa. Meski keempat rekannya telah gugur, meski mereka menghinanya sampai ke sum sum tulang, Zenitsu masih berusaha mengeluarkan kemampuannya sampai titik darah penghabisan.

Atau itulah yang ingin Zenitsu argumentasikan tetapi tidak bisa. Ia merasa _gagal._ Baik sebagai pemimpin perkumpulan orang-orang tak laku ini maupun sebagai lelaki. Apakah hal seperti menyenangkan hati wanita saja ia tidak punya bakat? Memangnya Dewa sejahat apa padanya?

_Valentine udah di depan mata dan gadis-gadis itu sedang pergi_, Zenitsu mulai mengeluh di dalam hatinya. Tidak cukup rekannya meninggalkannya, bahkan ia harus melewati hari penuh cinta itu dengan kesendirian? Baik Tanjirou atau Inosuke sedang mengerjakan misi masing-masing, rasanya tidak mungkin mereka bisa tiba-tiba datang dan menangis dalam kesengsaraan bersamanya.

Pada akhirnya Zenitsu menikmati secangkir teh pahit di dalam rumah karena di luar sedang hujan deras. Terkadang ia mensyukuri waktu-waktu bebas misi seperti ini, tetapi saat merasai betapa sunyi daerah di sekitarnya, Zenitsu merasa lebih baik ia ketakutan melawan Oni bersama Tanjirou dibanding terjebak di sini. Ia tahu kesepian itu tidak enak. Jauh sebelum Kakek menyelamatkannya, ia hanya dapat berpegangan pada dirinya sendiri. Tidak ada yang peduli, tidak ada yang mau menengok, semua merasa kepentingan mereka harus diutamakan dari pada berurusan dengan anak sepertinya.

_Meski tahu mereka berbohong, aku tidak masalah,_ itulah yang diemban Zenitsu di masa lalu untuk bertahan hidup. Semua wanita mendekatinya hanya untuk mengambil keuntungan. Zenitsu dapat mendengar semuanya; kebohongan, kelicikan, dan keengganan untuk menanggapi keseriusan yang dimilikinya. Asalkan ada tangan lain yang menggapainya, ia akan mengabaikan semuanya.

_Tapi, orang di sini __**berbeda.**_ Ia bertemu Tanjirou yang memiliki suara paling _murni_, bertemu Inosuke yang bersuara liar namun apa adanya, dan bertemu semua orang di organisasi ini terutama mansion kupu-kupu yang berulang kali mau menerima keadaannya yang mengenaskan selepas misi. Ia sangat menghargai mereka, namun apakah berlebihan jika ia ingin ada seseorang yang _mengerti_ ketakutannya akan kesepian?

_Duh, pikiran itu datang lagi._ Zenitsu memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia tidak mau terbenam di dalam pikiran macam ini. Yang sekarang harus ia lakukan adalah memasang wajah tebal dan menganggap _valentine_ bukan segala-gala—

Tiba-tiba suara sesuatu runtuh menghentikan lamunan Zenitsu. Ia berlari ke tempat tersebut dan menemukan atap ruang perawatan runtuh. Air hujan merembes masuk ke dalam dan membasahi kasur tak berpenghuni.

_Eh?! Kenapa bisa begini?! Aku harus apa?!_

Ini bukan hal yang bisa dilakukan sendiri. Mungkin Zenitsu dapat menggeser kasur dan memisahkannya dari reruntuhan atap, tapi bagaimana dengan atapnya sendiri yang sudah tak berbentuk? Jika ia membuang waktu dengan proses memindahkan, semua barang di dalamnya akan—

"Jangan bengong, _Agatsuma_!" teriakan Murata menghentikan kepanikan yang terjadi di dalam dirinya.

"Mu-Murata-_san?_"

"Kita harus bagi tugas, nih." Murata dan tiga temannya menghampiri Zenitsu. "Agatsuma, kau dorong kasur sa—"

"Kalian saja yang mendorongnya." Zenitsu memotongnya duluan. "Kalian bisa jatuh kalau memaksakan diri membetulkan atap. Kaki kalian 'kan masih belum sembuh."

"Tapi, kau—"

"Meski _nggak_ ada _gadis_ yang melihat, biarkan aku jadi protagonis di sini." Zenitsu berlari keluar rumah sembari berteriak kencang agar terdengar mereka. "Bisa dibilang, ini kompensasi dari kita karena udah buat banyak keributan!"

* * *

"Jadi … dia udah bikin seisi mansion _nggak_ bisa sarapan karena masakannya gagal total dan mengambil kuncir rambut Shinobu-_san_ demi menarik perhatian kalian buat _valentine?_"

"Iya," jawab Aoi singkat, "itu pengakuan yang lain."

Tanjirou dan Inosuke baru saja kembali dari misi. Mereka dikejutkan oleh kawan seperjalanan mereka yang terkapar di ruang perawatan karena terkena demam tinggi. Salah satu atap ruang perawatan rubuh ketika hujan deras menerjang pertengahan musim semi secara mendadak. Mereka tidak melihat kejadian tersebut, tetapi setelah mendengar atap yang runtuh telah diperbaiki oleh seseorang yang rela membetulkannya di tengah hujan … tidak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk menemukan pelakunya.

"Zenitsu itu selalu takut."

"Kelihatan kok dari perawakannya."

"Tapi, meski ketakutan, dia akan berusaha melindungi apa yang ia anggap penting …" _seperti kotak yang kubilang berharga padanya._

Aoi meliriknya sembari berkata, "Jadi, maksudmu dia berusaha melindungi mansion kupu-kupu karena dia menganggap ini tempat berharga?"

"Tentu saja."

Gadis pengurus mansion itu teringat obrolannya dengan Shinobu dan Kanao. Masalah memang terjadi karena ulah Zenitsu dan kawan-kawan, tapi ada alasan dibalik itu semua. Mereka berusaha memberikan apresiasi pada Shinobu yang berulang kali mengobati semua orang, berusaha menolong jika ada yang sedang kesulitan, dan yang lebih pentingnya lagi, mereka berusaha melindungi rumah penting bagi Pemburu Iblis, ada atau tanpa dilihat siapapun.

_(Dan kami rasa, itu sudah cukup)_

"Semoga aja yang kamu bilang benar." Aoi bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan meletakkan sesuatu di meja. Ia ingin keluar dari ruangan tersebut. "Kalau dia bangun, tolong tahan _kebisingannya_."

"Tenang saja, Aoi-_san."_

Sosok Aoi sudah tak lagi di ruangan. Sebenarnya ada latihan yang menunggu Tanjirou, tetapi ia menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi temannya yang sudah melakukan aksi heroik di belakang layar. Ia tidak sabar bagaimana reaksi Zenitsu saat ia membuka mata dan mendapati seisi mansion kupu-kupu memberikannya apresiasi yang ia mimpikan. Sebuah cokelat berbentuk karikatur wajahnya dengan tulisan '_terima kasih_' ada di meja. Dari baunya saja, Tanjirou tahu itu dibuat dengan perasaan tulus dan bangga yang ditujukan untuk pemuda yang masih tertidur.

_Terkadang hal seperti ini jauh lebih baik dari pencarian satu __**cinta**__, 'kan?_

**END**

* * *

Author's Note: Sekalinya saya (kembali) ke FFN, saya nyemplung ke fandom KnY dan bikin fluff. Total word ficnya sendiri 3334, tapi semoga itu masih ditoleransi. Fic ini didedikasikan buat _event _di grup Fanfiction Indonesia bertema Valentine. Grup ini bagus buat _fanficcer_ yang mau ketemu sesama author FFN dan berbagi ide. Kalau ada yang tertarik _join_ bisa kasih tahu saya biar diundang masuk- /stop

Sebenernya saya 'lagi' sumbang fic KnY, sayangnya saya cuma posting di Ao3 dan itu crossover KnY x Bungou Stray Dogs. Jadi, kalo kalian suka Zenitsu, tapi juga suka Akutagawa, mungkin bisa mampir di fic ajaib itu di sana wkwk

Makasih udah baca, semoga anak2 ini jadi seneng dengan hadiah atas usaha mereka~


End file.
